27 April 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-27 ; Comments * Peel was supposed to play a track from Willie Mitchell, but instead played Don Bryant. He then plays the correct record at the end of the programme. * Peel mentions the first proper gig he saw was Frankie Laine at the Liverpool Empire. Sessions *Senseless Things #1. Recorded: 1988-03-27 *Asher D & Daddy Freddy #1. Recorded: 1988-02-02. Broadcast: 10 February 1988 Tracklisting *Decadent Dub Team: Six Gun (44 Mag. Mix) (v/a LP - Colors (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Warner Bros. #''' *Jesus & Mary Chain: Upside Down (LP - Barbed Wire Kisses (B-Sides And More)) Blanco Y Negro *John Chibadura & The Tembo Brothers: Linda (LP - $5000 (Kuroora)) Mosi-Oa-Tunya *Senseless Things: Passions Out Of Town (session) *Break Boys: And The Break Goes On (12" - And The Break Goes On (The Original Freestyle Groove)) Fourth Floor '''# *Don Bryant: There Is Something On Your Mind (v/a 2xLP - Hi Records: The Blues Sessions) Hi *Extreme Noise Terror: Another Nail In The Coffin (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Roxanne Shante: Go On Girl (v/a LP - Colors (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) Warner Bros. #''' *Wonder Stuff: Give Give Give Me More More More (7") The Far Out *Asher D & Daddy Freddy: Ragamuffin Song (session) *Lap Jaw: Power Child (12" - Talking From The Hip) Moon *Waltones: The British Disease (v/a LP - Edge Of The Road) Medium Cool *Senseless Things: I've Lost My Train (session) *M.C. Duke: Free (12" - I Don't Care Anymore / Free) Music Of Life *Frankie Laine: Blowing Wild (The Ballad Of Black Gold) *Butthole Surfers: I Saw An X-Ray Of A Girl Passing Gas (LP - Hairway To Steven) Touch And Go *Napalm Death: Deceiver / Lucid Fairytale / In Extremis (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Asher D & Daddy Freddy: Run Come Follow Me (session) *Andrew Berry: Never Happens (12" - Unsatisfied) Cog Sinister *Bump: The Gossip (7" - Secret Agent Orange) Lost *Richard Mapfuvamhandu & The Sagma Brothers (phonetically): E-Way-Uno-Init-Netso (phonetically) (Zimbabwean record) *Senseless Things: When You Let Me Down (session) *Mac Thornhill: Who's Gonna Ease The Pressure (12") 10 '''# *Wait: Beaches & Parks (7" flexi - Without Me / Beaches & Parks) Butchers Of Distinction *Laugh: Time To Lose It (7") The Remorse Label *Lavine Hudson: Intervention (7") Virgin :(The Story Of Atlantic trailer) *James: What For (7") Sire *Asher D & Freddy Daddy: Ragamuffin Hip Hop Medley (session) *Senseless Things: The Only One (session) *Willie Mitchell: Prayer Meeting (v/a 2xLP - Hi Records: The Blues Sessions) Hi Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2. File ;Name *1) 020A-B9835XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE008 ;Length *1) 1:57:55 *2) 1:32:30 (0:11:18 - 0:24:15, 34:38-38:41) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE008 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9835/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes